Ice Tale
by Rose-Malfoy94
Summary: Comenzó como una salida a Hogsmade entre amigos, pero un Scorpius enamorado se encargara de cambiarlo. Con ayuda de un poco de magia y una pista de patinaje lograra convertir el día en un cuento hecho realidad. Esta historia participa en el reto "San Valentin 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "EEQCR" xD


**Diclaimer:** Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino que es de la escritora J.K. Rowling

**N/A: **Esta historia participa en el reto "San Valentin 2013: Esa cita soñada" del Foro El Escorpion que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR) con la combinación de número correspondientes a Hogsmade y Patinaje sobre hielo respectivamente

Dedicado a todas las miembros del foro EEQCR, a mis primas quienes me ayudaron con ideas y a Majo quien me ayudo con el nombre

**Ice tale**

Un Scorpius muy agitado se encontraba parado en la puerta de la biblioteca, había corrido por todo el castillo hasta llegar ahí, ya que había quedado con cierta pelirroja amiga suya para hacer el ensayo de pociones e iba con un poco de retraso; pero que culpa, un Albus muy contrariado no lo dejaba venir, todo porque apenas ayer había dado comienzo al mes del amor y no encontraba las palabras para invitar a Elizabeth Becket (mejor amiga de Rose) a salir en la próxima salida a Hogsmade que sería el mismo 14 de febrero.

Pero por fin había llegado, un Malfoy no podía permitirse llegar tarde, menos cuando es para ver a la chica que lo trae loco desde quinto. En ese momento se encontraba buscando a Rose y cuando la vio de frente a una estantería buscando un libro, tan linda, blanca cual porcelana, alta y un cabello ondulado rojo que le caía a media espalda, pero lo que encantaba a Scorpius era su sonrisa y sus ojos, azules como el mar y el cual naufrago se perdía en ellos. Su Madre le había enseñado que los ojos eran las puertas al alma y cada vez que miraba los de Rose, descubría a esa muchacha dulce, que no le gusta juzgar a nadie y que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar.

En ese momento Rose se dio cuenta que su rubio amigo había llegado

Hasta que apareces Scor – Rose había tratado de sonar molesta pero el diminutivo la delataba.

Lo siento, pero puedes culpar a Albus, no me dejaba venir- Rose rodo los ojos y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus cosas, el rubio la imito, se sentó a su lado y empezó con su trabajo.

Por su parte Rose, había estado esperando un tanto nerviosa la llegada de Scorpius, no había podido concentrarse demasiado pensando en que este ultimo la había dejado plantada; no es que su concentración había mejorado con su llegada, pero estaba más tranquila. La verdad es que hace tiempo que los sentimientos de Rose habían empezado a cambiar con respecto al chico; habían sido amigos desde primer año y que ambos fueran seleccionados para Ravenclow; y ahora en su septimo año Rose no podía dejar de notar lo encantador que era, Scorpius era generoso, siempre la hacia reír, alto, rubio, de facciones afiladas y dueño de unos hermosos ojos grises.

Mmm Rose me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmade la próxima salida?- Las mejillas de Scorpius se habían teñido de un leve Rosa y la miraba de manera expectante

Claro! Me encantaría- Una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro y en su interior estaba encantada con la idea, aunque siempre iba con él y sus demás amigos pero dado que todos tenían otros planes, ellos podrían ir solos.

El día de san Valentín había llegado y Rose se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, se había decidido por un jeans negro, una blusa sin mangas amarilla, unas zapatillas y una chaqueta que hacia juego, ya que el clima seguía un poco frio. Se vio por última vez en el espejo, llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola y solo había colocado algo de brillo en sus labios, corrió hacia las escaleras y bajo por ellas.

Ahí estaba Scorpius, esperándola al final de las escaleras, llevaba puesto una camiseta azul, un jeans y una chaqueta negra, su cabello lo llevaba como siempre algo desordenado pero que lo hacía lucir muy bien. Al verla extendió una mano hacia ella.

Se ve usted muy hermosa , señorita Wealey - Scorpius la ayudo a bajar los últimos peldaños y la hizo girar sobre ella misma.

Gracias Señor Malfoy, usted tampoco luce nada mal - Ambos rieron ante la forma en que habían hablado y tomados del brazo se fueron rumbo a Hogsmade.

Al llegar, las tiendas estaban decoradas con múltiples corazones en distintos tonos de rosados, Cupidos encantados que volaban en los escaparates e incluso un hombre bajito vestido con toga y alas, volaba por entre las parejas, llevando consigo unas flechas encantadas que al dispararlas y estar a centímetros de su objetivo, se convertían en diminutas flores que caían como lluvia sobre los enamorados.

Rose, no vallamos a las tiendas, ni a las tres escobas, debe estar repleto de parejitas, acompáñame, he preparado algo para nosotros- Rose pestaño varias veces incrédula, ella suponía que harían lo de siempre, caminar por las tiendas, ir por unas cervezas de mantequilla y luego regresar al castillo; su corazón empezó a latir más rápido por la emoción, sonrió a Scorpius y le tendió una mano.

El chico la guio hasta las faldas de una colina cercana, en donde un mantel y una canasta estaban sobre la grama, se sentaron y Scorpius tomo la canasta de la cual saco unos pastelillos de calabaza, chocolates, emparedados y el postre favorito de Rose, Pastel de queso.

La pelirroja quedo admirada, la canasta contenía mucha comida que le encantaba, en especial el pastel, ella había probado ese tipo de pastel de queso cuando fue de visita por primera vez a la Mansión Malfoy, era una receta de la madre de Scorpius. Su vista paso directamente a los ojos del chico y luego a lo que había preparado.

Mi madre me enseño a preparar ese pastel en navidad y ya que conozco el truco para entrar a las cocinas, lo prepare y los elfos me dieron lo demás.- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Scorpius.

Ooooo gracias Scorp, no tenias porque, incluso aprendiste a cocinar este postre, eres genial.- Rose le dio un abrazo de lado y un beso en su mejía, definitivamente era el mejor, tomarse tal molestia y para ella.

Me alegra que te gustara Rosie.- Scorpius tomo un cuchillo, partió un pedazo y se lo dio a su acompañante.

Al cabo de una hora y entre pláticas y risas, la mayor parte de la comida ya había sido consumida por el apetito voraz de ambos.

Ahora Rosie, me gustaría que me acompañaras a otro lugar.- Scorpius se paro y le tendió una mano

Pero si aquí nos estamos divirtiendo

O por favor , Rose

Está bien.- extendió su mano para tomar la de Scorpius

Empezaron a subir la colina y al llegar a la cima, Rose quedo con la boca abierta

Se cuanto te gusta patinar sobre hielo así que: SORPRESA!- la brazos de Scorpius se habían abierto en forma de tenedor

Rose solamente dijo un gracias y salió corriendo hacia la pista. Era espectacular, parecía una pequeña laguna que había surgido y que se había congelado , unos barandales de hielo solido rodeaban la pista, sin mencionar que una enredadera llena de flores y también de hielo, se enrollaban alrededor de los postes del barandal; dos postes de mayor altura, sostenían un cartel, definiendo la entrada a la pista. En el cartel se podía leer en una hermosa letra cursiva

_**Ice tale**_

_**Donde los cuentos pueden hacerse realidad**_

ESTO ES HERMOSO! Gracias gracias, y el nombre de la pista, creo que queda perfecto- una Rose muy feliz se acerco al rubio dando pequeños saltitos, lo abrazo y corrió a colocarse unos patines que estaban junto a la entrada

Scorpius se coloco a su lado e hizo lo mismo con su par de patines. Rose termino antes, se levanto y se coloco bajo el letrero en espera del ojigris. Scorpius la alcanzo y empezaron a patinar por toda la pista, Rose podía patinar un poco mejor, incluso realizaba unas piruetas, mientras Scorpius la veía.

Rose al tocar el suelo, luego de un giro en el aire, observo que en el hielo empezaba a dibujarse o más bien a escribirse unas letras. Busco intrigada con la mirada a Scorpius, pero este solo se alzo de hombros y la insto a que siguiera viendo que ocurría.

_Había una vez, dos reinos destinados a odiarse, durante años las diferentes generaciones de reyes y reinas mantenían riñas constantes_

Ahora también podía mirar la figura de dos castillos sobre dos montañas. La escritura y dibujos avanzaban por el hielo, mientras Rose lo seguía.

_Pero un día el destino junto a un príncipe y una princesa, ambos herederos de las familias enemigas._

El dibujo de un príncipe y una princesa aparecieron y caminaban por las montañas hasta encontrarse

_Se hicieron amigos, a pesar de conocer sus pasados._

Ambos príncipes estaban bajo un árbol riéndose.

_Un día sus familias se enteraron y ambos herederos fueron separados_

Unos soldados aparecieron y separaron a los niños. Rose seguía patinando tras la escritura, le recordaba la vez en que sus familias habían convencido a sus primos o allegados de tratar de separarlos

_Pero a pesar de todo, escapaban y continuaban con su amistad y al cabo de un tiempo hicieron que sus familias lo aceptasen. Los años fueron pasando y los príncipes fueron creciendo. Su amistad se fortaleció, estaban juntos en las buenas y malas._

Rose podía ver como el dibujo de la princesa y el príncipe aumentaban en tamaño

_En las 15 primaveras de la princesa, su familia ofreció un baile en su honor; todo el reino estaba invitado._

En el hielo empezó a dibujarse un salón de baile con muchas personas dentro de el.

_El día del baile llego y la princesa de regalos y sorpresas se lleno, el príncipe quería invitarla a bailar, pero desafortunadamente alguien se le adelanto_

El dibujo de un caballero se acerco al de la princesa, hizo una reverencia y la saco a bailar. Mientras en el fondo el dibujo del príncipe salía del lugar.

_El príncipe no se sentía bien, necesitaba aire, algo había surgido en la boca de su estomago que hacia querer pegarle a ese caballero. Además su princesa se veía hermosa en su vestido azul._

Rose pestaño un par de veces, definitivamente esta historia le recordaba a ellos.

_Fue en ese momento, en que el príncipe se dio cuenta de algo, los sentimientos hacia SU princesa habían cambiado, se había enamorado_

La escena del castillo desapareció, dando paso a unos jardines.

_Había pasado poco más de un año del baile y los sentimientos del príncipe estaban más claros_

El corazón de Rose dio un vuelco, su fiesta había sido hace más de una año, había llevado un vestido azul y tenía la sensación de que Scor había salido de la fiesta un rato. Internamente deseaba que la historia fuese real

_Pero El Príncipe ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, había llegado el momento de ser valientes y de confesar sus sentimientos…_

El príncipe de la historia se acercaba poco a poco a la princesa.

Justo en ese momento, Rose se dio cuenta de que Scorpius también se estaba acercando lentamente hacia ella, traía en sus manos un ramo de rosas naranjas y rosas de hielo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y una sonrisa enternecida apareció en su rostro

Rose, tengo algo que decirte- Scorpius paso una mano por su cabello, estaba nervioso y eso lo hacía lucir adorable.

Si dime- Rose no dejaba de sonreír

Rose, tu eres la princesa del cuento, MI PRINCESA y me encantaría ser tu príncipe- Scorpius aprovecho el momento y le entrego las rosas, la tomo de la cintura y al ver que ella no se alejaba, tomo valor para seguir – … porque me he dado cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres, la forma en que encuentras algo bueno en cada persona, la forma en que sonríes que me encanta y aun cuando te enojas, eres hermosa; y cuando Richard Thomas te incito a bailar, lo supe, supe que me he enamorado profundamente como un príncipe en los cuentos de hadas de mi mejor amiga y cómplice… te quiero.

Scorpius se fue acercando más a la pelirroja hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso y al separarse y verse a los ojos, vieron en ellos el amor que había crecido desde el momento que se conocieron

Yo también te quiero Príncipe-

Entonces princesa, me haría el honor de ser mi novia - Scorpius la miro expectante

Por supuesto – Rose le dio otro corto beso y siguieron patinando

Al cabo de un rato los dos estaban de vuelta en el lugar del picnic, sentados juntos y terminando el magnífico postre que Scorpius había preparado

Oye Scor, acabo de recordar que una vez me contaste que no podías patinar, pero ahora los has hecho bien – Rose lo había tomado de la mano

Mmmm creo que debo agradecerle a tus primos, ellos me enseñaron, le dije a Albus mi problema y pidió ayuda a Lily y Dom, hechizaron parte del lago negro y por las noches me enseñaron – Las mejillas de Scorpius eran de un rosa pálido

Eso es tan dulce Scor, te tomaste todas esas molestias por mi- Rose estaba enternecida

Y valió la pena Rose – se recostaron en el césped abrazados, viendo las nubes pasar en el cielo

Sin duda el nombre de aquella pista de hielo era el más adecuado, porque era ese el lugar donde sus sueños se cumplieron, donde un cuento de hadas se había hecho realidad, un cuento de hielo y su cita soñada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les gustara la historia, me gusto mucho escribirla

Me alegrarían mucho si dejaran su comentario, que les gusto o algo para mejorar

¿Reviews?


End file.
